Night
by Rutch
Summary: Sebastian estava eufórico por dentro. Embora desconfiasse do porque de Luciano o ter chamado pra " Dar um role na night", ele aceitara sem pestanejar. BrasilxUruguai


Mais uma vez nada me pertence a não ser a história, infelizmente,então pra não enrrolar,boa leitura =)

* * *

><p>Sebastian estava eufórico por dentro. Embora desconfiasse do porque de Luciano o ter chamado pra " Dar um role na <em>night<em>", ele aceitara sem pestanejar.

Usava uma camisa toda em um degrade manchado do preto pro calça jeans extremamente branca e o tênis da mesma cor, fazia toda a sua roupa parecer um conjunto acessório usava um relógio preto no pulso direito e uma corrente curta de pingente de placa prateada.

Estava considerando mudar de roupa,afinal não sabia pra onde iriam, mas tinha um intuito de que acabariam em uma roda se samba, e seria essa uma roupa apropriada pra isso?

Decidido a mudar depois de pensar um pouco, desistiu ao tocar da companhia, mudando a rota para a porta da frente do quarto de hotel que havia alugado somente para aquela noite. Quando Luciano ligou chamando o pra "curtir a noite de sábado" ele estava no aconchego da sua casa, e então fez uma viagem para o país vizinho, já imaginando o que havia de errado.

- Vamos Seb? - ele chamou encostado no batente da porta.

Ambos seguiram em silêncio pra fora do hotel. Notou que o outro tentava lhe passar que estava calmo e feliz como sempre fora,mas ele sentia uma alegria forçada vindo dele. Entraram e um táxi e depois de tanto silêncio ele não agüentou e perguntou: - O que aconteceu de errado?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou ele olhando-o surpreso.  
>- Sempre que você me chama pra " Dar um rolê", é por que aconteceu algo entre você e o Martín.<p>

O Uruguai percebeu um certo olhar inquisidor do taxista,mais resolveu ignorar.  
>- E então voc...<br>- Eu adoro essa música! - cortou o brasileiro com um sorriso forçado – Pode aumentar por favor?  
>Sebastian se perguntou se ele gostava tanto assim da música que começara. Ironia ou não, era " I will survive".<p>

Quando desceram do carro e Luciano pagou o taxista, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Sebastian foi a enorme fila que se formava na porta de entrada da boate. Seguindo Luciano, eles não foram pro fim da fila e sim direto pra entrada. Os guarda-costas logo reconheceram o moreno e ele disse quando eles deram uma olhada significativa pro uruguaio, que ele estava com ele.

Ao entrarem ficaram em um pequeno saguão, onde já se podia ouvir a música eletrônica quase abafada, e ver as luzes estroboscópicas atravessar o vidro da porta dupla. As pessoas lá dentro pareciam se mexer em uma câmera lenta e ver toda aquela multidão ali aglomerada fez ele reaver se iria entrar ali.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos,Luciano pegou sua mão e o arrastou para dentro,e uma vez lá Sebastián viu luzes de várias cores chocantes vindas de todo lugar e o som gave soando na boca do estômago o que parecia animar todos a entrar em um tipo de transe frenético,e não querer mais parar de dançar.

Andaram muito naquele mar de gente enlouquecidos,ele podia jurar que passaram a mão na bunda dele mais de uma vez, e tinha que admitir que sua roupa branca fazia ele se destacar mais quando as luzes iam na sua direção refletir na parte branca de sua camisa,calça e tênnis. Mas é claro que o seu brilho próprio também contava.

Quando enfim conseguiram ir para um canto, onde havia uma escada, novamente viram seguranças, que novamente deixaram Luciano passar e ele também quando o outro sinalizou que ele estava com ele.

Subiram a escada espiral pra um tipo de salão no segundo ai invés de ser agitado como no andar de baixo era muito mais calmo e mais transitável. Aquela era a área VIP, e pelos poucos que haviam ali, era bem um salão comprido mas não muito decoração transmitia a Sebastian uma sensação de conforto e modernidade. Móveis em tons de marrom escuro,que refletia as luzes psicodélicas que por ali também estavam espalhadas,mas não piscantes. Tinha o bar de igual madeira escura e atrás a parede de tijolos,que tinha um arco em torno do bar de madeira também.

Havia vários sofás de dois e três lugares espalhados por ali, tinha uma mesa de bilhar e uma de o que mais chamou a atenção foi a visão panorâmica que as janelas de vidro,que substituíam as paredes proporcionavam para toda aquela agitação lá embaixo.

Sebastian se sentiu atraído e quando viu, já olhava as pessoas dançando da sua visão privilegiada. Quando estava lá embaixo,mal conseguia olhar numa direção acima da cabeça das pessoas por que as incontáveis luzes e lazers o impediam, mas agora, ele podia analisar bem o local.

Havia alguns postos redondos de dois metros e meios, que em cima dançavam algumas dançarinas com roupas curtíssimas e com decotes generosos. Algumas delas andavam no meio das pessoas com roupas curtas e florescentes com garrafas de videros. Havia no lado esquerdo o bar, onde vários barman's e barwoman's faziam malabarismos com os copos enquanto preparavam até cuspiam fogo.

O DJ, ficava em uma cabine ao alto, com igual visão panorâmica só que menos,ele parecia agitada enquanto tomava latinhas de energético.

Era um belo contraste tudo aquilo com o que via ali em cima. Era óbvio que ali só ficavam pessoas mais discretas, ao ver pela maneira como agiam e roupas que vestiam. Com um quê de grandeza e arrogância.

- Gostou? - perguntou Luciano com dois copos a mão. Um entregou ao amigo e do outro tomou um sentou no sofá ali perto e continuou a observar lá embaixo. – Dificilmente eu fico aqui em cima,sempre fico lá embaixo. – ele disse olhando-o de soslaio com um sorriso bobo - Mas achei que você iria querer ficar em um lugar menos cheio.

Uruguai assentiu em silêncio ajeitando os óculos. Continuaram olhando o movimento lá embaixo, até um dizer.

- Então agora você já pode me contar o que ouve.  
>- Não tem nada de novo pra contar. – disse Luciano tomando outro gole. – Brigamos mais uma vez. – O outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Realmente não era novidade.<p>

Praticamente rompiam e reatavam no mesmo dia sete vezes por semana.  
>- Vai ver,não era pra ser... Éramos entre tapas e beijos... Que nem naquela música...<p>

O outro não sabia qual era, mas concordou novamente.  
>- E também todo mundo sabe, até eu, que ele tá doido pra dar uns catos no Manu.<p>

Houve um silêncio da parte do moreno, que parecia desanimado terminando a sua bebida. O de óculos sentiu um desconforto e achou que era melhor dizer algumas palavras de consolo,mas então...

- Agora eu tô solteiro e ninguém vai me segurar! - disse se levantando subitamente e dizendo um tom musical. – Daquele jeito! - Só não cantou o resto,por que ai já não teria mais a ver com sua masculinidade. – Vem Seb, vamos dançar! - e tomando o copo da mão do uruguaio,colocou sobre a mesinha de centro e o puxou na direção do bar.

Sebastian não havia reparado mas ali ao lado havia uma outra porta grossa que dava pra um pequeno salão não diferentemente iluminado como o de baixo,mas menos lotado. Luciano o arrastou até o meio da pista e o induziu a dançar. Sebastian estava meio chocado pela recuperação rápida do outro, mal conseguia se mexer pra acompanhar os movimentos dele. Sua inibição aumentou quando viu algumas pessoas pelos cantos atracados loucamente em beijos um pouco de cada. Homem com homem, mulher com mulher,e mulher com homem.Não por ter do mesmo sexo se beijando,mas por fazerem algo assim tão livremente,com mãos apalpando em todo lugar... Ele tentou várias vezes sair do meio da pista,mas o brasileiro sempre dava um jeito de mantê-lo,seja segurando seus braços, ou por vezes dando-lhe abraços repentinos.

Por fim escapuliu para um canto,onde não tinha ninguém se pegando e ficou vendo o amigo danç menos ele parecia feliz.

Passou-se um tempo,e quando ele olhou o relógio já eram três horas, e ver o horário lhe deu vontade de ir embora.

Quando se reaproximou de Luciano, ele estava levemente alterado pelo álcool e paquerando uma dançarina com um decote enorme.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – disse no pé do ouvido do outro.Só assim para conseguir falar com ele. Depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu convencê-lo a voltar pro andar de baixo.

- Maaaas jáaa? - disse o outro - Só mais um pouquinho!  
>- Você disse isso a mais de uma hora. – disse sério . – Vamos embora agora!<p>

O brasileiro aceitou a ordem e saíram da boate. Demoraram um pouco pra conseguir um acabou dormindo no meio da viagem. Se deixou deitar com a cabeça no colo de Sebastian, que acariciou seus cabelos, até ele adormecer.

Quando chegara a casa dele, o não estava ruim a ponto de não conseguir se manter nas próprias perna,mas por via das dúvidas Sebastian o acompanhou até o quarto.

- Não é melhor você tomar um banho antes de dormir? - sugeriu.

- Só se você esfregar as minhas costas. – disse com um sorriso malicioso que fez o outro corar. Ele riu divertido.

Pra esconder seus rubor,já percebido, ele fingiu ajeitar os óculos, mas assim não viu quando o outro se aproximou por trás,e o agarrou dando uma fungada no seus pescoço.

- Luciano...

E seguiu com um beijo, e outro que subiu pela extensão do seu pescoço, mordiscando a sua orelha.E descendo com beijos até a sua clavícula. Tentou resistir, mas não agüentou, ele bem sabia como provocar. Envolvendo-o em um abraço firme, e destruindo suas resistências com carinhos provocações.

Quando não mais agüentou toda aquela tortura,se virou de frente pro moreno quase desnudo,e beijou-o ferozmente,até surpreendendo o outro com a intensidade e aflição que o o beijou, perdendo a discrição e apalpando-o sem se conter.

Entre beijos e pequenos tropeções sobre alguns móveis ele chegaram ao banheiro do quarto do brasileiro onde teriam uma prévia o chuveiro do que se concretizaria na cama.

Ele via tudo embasado e num gesto automático apalpou a mesinha ao lado da cama, onde, como de costume,deixava os ó seus dedos so chegaram a ão virou-se pra poder fazer uma busca maior,mas sentiu um impedimento na cintura e um pouco de dor na região das nádegas. Mesmo assim se esticou pra encontrar os óculos, já com o conhecimento de que o que o segurava eram braços, o que o fez procurar mais rapidamente.

Quando viu quem estava agarrado a ele, sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair de fininho, mas estava tão fortemente preso que se tentasse ele acabaria acordando. Todo um flashback da noite anterior veio a tona,e ele realmente considerou e sair bruscamente,sem se importar de ele acordar,suas roupas não estavam esparramadas tão longe assim.

- Seb... – a voz calma e rouca o obrigou a olhar pro moreno que ainda dormia tranquilamente. Parecia uma criança, constatou olhando pra dorminhoco pensando se deveria mesmo tentar fugir. Acabou por desistir,e levou a mão aos cabelos negros do Luciano acariciando-os. Depois se deitou na cama de forma que ficasse mais confortável no abraço do outro e também o abraçasse.

Com o remexer de Sebastián, Luciano abriu os olhos lentamente,piscando muitas vezes, ao encontrar os olhos castanhos.

- Bom dia,Luciano. – disse calmamente.

Luciano sorriu e disse "Bom Dia".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Não sei se vocês gostaram de ler,mas eu gostei muito de escrever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tive por muito tempo ela em um caderno ( sim eu escrevo tudo em um caderno,por que quando as idéias surgem eu nunca estou na frente do PC =P)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Esperou que u não tenho detalhado demais e deixado a história cansativa. BrasilxUruguai é meu casal favorito de LAtinHetalia depois de BrassilxRússia ,ganhando de BrasilxArgentina.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Era meu único casal favorito que não tinha ao menos uma fic, por que fanArt é outra coisa xD<strong>_

_**Bem se lera até aqui,eu fico agradecida, e ficaria mais se deixassem um rewin ;D**_


End file.
